It's all that I am
by alexas90
Summary: One Shot. Está ambientada en 1912 partiendo del capítulo 40 al 47 del anime cuándo Candy visita a Albert a la cabaña del zoológico Blue River y la carta de Albert desde África. Ligeramente subida de tono. Albertfic.


**~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **Memorias de la escritora:**_

 _Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer este One Shot. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Está ambientada en 1912 partiendo del capítulo 40 al 47 del anime cuándo Candy visita a Albert a la cabaña del zoológico Blue River y la carta de Albert desde África._ _Está inspirada en la canción **There will be time** de **Mumford and Sons feat.**_ _ **Baaba Maal.**_

 _Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

 _Les quiere Alexa..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _ ****_ ** _It's all that I am_** _ ****_

Despierto sudado y confundido; sin saber exactamente dónde estoy, ni qué hora es. Ya son dos noches seguidas desde que llegué a la costa occidente de África que despierto con el mismo sueño, con esa deliciosa fantasía y esa tormentosa realidad. Dakar es el bálsamo que necesitaba para calmar mi aturdida mente, tenía que poner tierra de por medio y que mejor que casi seis mil kilómetros y el mar mediterráneo entre ella y yo.

 ** _"…Heto mi halanma_**

 ** _Mine waddimi yiddema_**

 ** _Ko ane tane holimi_**

 ** _Holimi ko ndjidirmi o Dunne Dunne_**

 ** _Hum hum waddimi yidde…"_**

(Lengua Pular, nativo de Senegal)

"…Escúchame,

Quiero decirte algo

La razón por la que te amo

Es porque eres la única que me ha enseñado a amar

Y apreciar la vida…"

(Traducción)

Despierto confundido, completamente solo y perturbado conmigo mismo. No sé porque me siento así; mi moral y mis principios se sienten traicionados por mis más oscuros y bajos pensamientos. Vivo para amarla, vivo para adorarla, eso es lo que soy y eso es lo que tengo. Soy un hombre enamorado del dulce recuerdo de ese magnético beso entre nosotros, en esa ya lejana tarde fresca de Londres pero también soy un hombre perturbado por mis impúdicos sueños que por ahora me parecen inalcanzables. Amarla me hace caer al vacío, en un espiral que pareciera no tener ni principio y definitivamente no tiene fin.

 ** _"…And in the cold light, I live to love and adore you_**

 ** _It's all that I am, it's all that I have_**

 ** _In the cold light, I live, I only live for you_**

 ** _It's all that I am, it's all that I have_**

 ** _Why do I keep falling?_**

 ** _Why do I keep falling?..."_**

"…Y a la luz fría, vivo para amarte y adorarte

Es todo lo que soy, es todo lo que tengo

En la luz fría, vivo, solo vivo por ti

Es todo lo que soy, es todo lo que tengo

¿Por qué sigo cayendo?

¿Por qué sigo cayendo?..."

(Traducción)

Más tranquilo, me levanto de la cama para observar el amanecer desde la pequeña terraza de la choza en la que vivo y poner mis pensamientos y sentimientos en orden. Debo escribirle, lo sé pero qué escribir cuándo uno mismo no puede ni con su alma. Ella debe crecer, aprender, amar, vivir y yo no puedo ser ese alguien que la limite, principalmente porque no quiero serlo. La humedad de la costa se siente en mi piel, la tranquilidad del pueblo africano me hace encontrar la paz que necesito, ver la vida desde otra perspectiva es algo que siempre agradeceré a este exótico viaje.

Definitivamente la mejor decisión fue emprender este camino, ya el tiempo juega en mi contra; pronto deberé tomar las riendas de mi vida y de la de muchos otros. Debo evitar esos sentimientos que ella provoca en mí, por la seguridad de mi propia salud mental. Sé que mi amor se mantendrá intacto y que la vida da mil vueltas pero ella es un imposible en la larga lista de expectativas de mi vida; no es solo la edad entre nosotros, o la idea estereotipada de la sociedad, o la absurda relación familiar que tenemos, es que ella no es libre su corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

 ** _"…Humm ko ane holimi_**

 ** _Koliyo ngopei ndjoukirade_**

 ** _Hasidagal modiani_**

 ** _Waddimi yiddema_**

 ** _Waddimi yiddema_**

 ** _Mine waddimi yiddema_**

 ** _Ko ane tane rokimi_**

 ** _Ko nanei nanei nanei nanei nanei mi waddno_**

 ** _Ko jonni jonni jonni jonni jonni mi watti_**

 ** _Ko jonni jonni jonni jonni jonni mi watti…"_**

(Lengua Pular, nativo de Senegal)

"…Sentirse dolido y sentir alegría,

Sentimientos que provienen de amarte,

Las situaciones pueden cambiar entre la mañana y la noche

Pero nuestro amor mutuo se mantiene igual

Permanece constante y permanece verdadero…"

(Traducción)

Sé que ese intenso e inocente beso, fue producto del momento vivido; no lo demerito y al contrario lo recuerdo perfectamente e inconscientemente una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro pero estoy seguro que mi actuar debió ser más sensato, me han enseñado a restringir y controlar mis emociones y debí actuar de acuerdo a lo esperado. Es sólo que me dejé envolver en esa química e instinto primitivo de amarla, en envolverla en mis brazos y por un instante olvidarme de todo y ser realmente ese Albert que ella conoce, ser ese espíritu libre y no pensar en lo que finalmente soy, William Albert Andrew.

 _Recuerdo perfectamente cómo comenzó todo; entró como bólido y sin avisar como muchas otras veces a la pequeña cabaña del Zoológico River Blue, yo estaba de espalda sin camisa pues regresaba de limpiar las jaulas de los leones. No hubo mucho tiempo de reaccionar ante su atónita mirada a mi pecho desnudo, sentí su electrizante mirada recorrer mis músculos del abdomen y perderse en la hebilla de mi cinturón. La salude controlando mis emociones, porque a pesar de mis veintidós años la cautivadora mirada esmeralda de Candy me movió el piso. Traté de despejar ideas absurdas y fuera de lugar, ella apenas era una adolescente de dieciséis años._

 _Me volteé por mi camisa un poco apenado, cuando siento su mano sobre la mía, se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano entre la suya, tomé su cintura con mi mano y como un fuerte imán la acerqué a mi cuerpo. No había palabras, un silencio apenas perturbado por nuestra agitada respiración._

 _Su aroma fresco de rosas inundaron por completo mi sentidos, su impecable uniforme blanco hacían añicos mi mente, anteriormente ya había notado como esa bonita niña pecosa se estaba transformando en una hermosa mujer, con rasgos finos, sus pequeñas pecas se difuminaban en su rostro marfil y su dulce sonrisa que eclipsaba al mismo sol._

 _Observé su rostro levemente sonrojado y una tierna mueca en la boca, esos carnosos y rosados labios, los humedeció como deseando ser besados; o al menos eso pensé, lentamente me acerqué a su rostro y sentí como ella hacía puntillas sobre sus dedos del pie para alzarse. Rocé suavemente sus labios con los míos, entreabrió su boca y me volví loco. Lo admito. La besé con una pasión desbordada, acaricié sin reparos su espalda y entrelacé mis dedos en su cabellera soltando poco a poco las cintas de sus coletas._

 _- **Albert…** \- Escuché como un pequeño susurro. Paré de inmediato, separándola de mi cuerpo, ya que cierta parte de mi anatomía ya empezaba a reaccionar. No era mi intención asustarla, aunque debo admitir que también yo estaba alterado; en ningún bizarro escenario contemplaba esta escena. - **Disculpa pequeña, yo… no debo… no sé… perdón…** \- _

_Me observó con detenimiento por segunda vez, con esa misma mirada que dio inicio a mis más profundos sentimientos y anhelos hacia ella. Me puse mi camisa lo más rápido que pude, la volteé a ver y con dudas en su rostro, me aproximé a ella para decirle que todo estaba bien, que nuestra amistad nunca se verá dañada. - **No te preocupes, hermosa…** \- Dije cerca de su oído._

 _- **No me arrepiento…** \- Dijo atropelladamente con un carmín por todo su rostro, le sonreí con naturalidad y salió corriendo de la misma manera inesperada como entró. Me relajé en el catre de la cabaña, pensando en lo recién vivido y una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro._

 ** _"…So open up my eyes to a new light_**

 ** _I wandered 'round your darkened land all night_**

 ** _But I lift up my eyes to a new high_**

 ** _And indeed there would be time…"_**

"…Así que abro mis ojos a una nueva luz

Vagué por tu tierra oscura toda la noche

Pero levanto mis ojos a una nueva altura

Y de hecho, habrá tiempo..."

(Traducción)

 _- **Habrá tiempo para amarte y adorarte, mi pequeña Candy…** \- No escuché el sonido de la puerta, estaba ella al filo de la misma. En su rostro puedo ver que claramente escuchó mis más profundos deseos, camina lentamente mientras yo me incorporo del catre. A unos escasos veinte centímetros de mí, se detiene como analizando la situaciones y sus emociones, no sabía que hacer o decir. _

_La tomé entre mis brazos, delicadamente tome su cuello y me incliné hacia ella, besé sus tiernos labios y como si fuera una ligera pluma, la alcé hacia mí para besarla con locura y sus brazos se posaron en mi cuello. Acaricié sin reparos su espalda, con miedo me detenía en su firme derrière entre queriendo parar por completo y sucumbir a la desbordada pasión entre nosotros._

 _Sus finas manos recorrían temblorosamente entre mis brazos y mi espeso cabello. La alejé del calor de mi cuerpo para observar su bello rostro y saber que quería hacer, un intenso carmesí en sus mejillas y un 'también te amo' me hizo perder la razón. La ropa empezó a estorbar, lentamente desabotoné cada botón de su uniforme dejando pequeños besos en su espalda, ella retiró con cuidado las mangas largas dejando libre su bello torso cubierto por un fino camisón._

 _La observé completamente embelesado de ella; le ayudé con delicadeza con sus zapatos y ella ser acercó a mí rozando con precaución la hebilla de mi pantalón, con timidez buscó ayudarme a despejarme también de mi ropa dejándonos en nuestra ropa interior. La alcé entre mis brazos y la lleve al sencillo catre de la cabaña, donde con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo la asenté para seguir besándola._

 _Empecé besando sus labios, bajando por su largo y blanquecino cuello hasta toparme con ese sutil camisón. Besé con delicadeza sus senos, mordisqueé sus erizados pezones, saboreé cada centímetro de su tersa piel; simplemente la devoré cuál fruto prohibido. Avanzaba lentamente al ritmo que ella marcaba, no quería asustarla, al fin y al cabo era su primera vez; traté de en cada acción proveerla de mil y un palabras de amor, sueños, anhelos, esperanza._

 _Sentía como mis besos y caricias hacían estragos en su ser, sacando de su tierna voz gemidos y suspiros por demás excitantes. Ya no podía más, debía hacerla mía; con delicadeza me introduje a ella, no quería lastimarla. Un potente gemido me hizo saber que se sentía cómoda, su beso cada vez era más intenso. Sentía sus movimientos coordinarse con los míos, las embestidas cada vez fueron más vigorosas y con mayor rapidez. Arqueaba sus caderas para profundizar la penetración, sus gemidos eran fuertes, escucharla me hacía perder la razón. Sentir su interior amoldarse a mi miembro, cómo guante, provocó en mí un ahogado grito gutural. Ya no quedaba más, estábamos en el vórtice máximo del placer; sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, sus fuertes gemidos y los espasmos de su interior, me comprobó que había llegado a un intenso orgasmo, la acompañé en ese recorrido._

 _Caí devastado a un lado de ella, el pequeño catre hacía que su cuerpo quedara cerca del mío, veía como su respiración agitada se volvía poco a poco más pausada. Estaba completamente hipnotizado, observé sin reparos desde su bella y respingada nariz, su boca entreabierta con esos labios carnosos y sonrosados, pasando por su cuello y la elevación de pronunciado busto hasta que me perdí entre sus torneadas piernas y pequeños dedos. No esperé más y la tomé de la cintura para acurrucar mi cuerpo al de ella._

 _La abracé de espaldas por la cintura, acomodé mi cuerpo como un escudo protector sobre el de ella, sentí como su respiración se volvía serena, calmada y de repente se desvanece entre mis brazos así como todas mis ilusiones._

Este es el preciso momento en el que despierto empapado de sudor, con la respiración entrecortada, angustiado a morir y completamente destruido. Van dos noches que despierto de esa dulce y tormentosa fantasía, esa que surge de ese inocente beso y se convierte en una intensa y apasionada entrega, ese sueño de que ella me ama y me siento correspondido. Describir la angustia de perderla de la protección de mis brazos, sólo la podría comparar con la suave espuma que se forma del oleaje del océano atlántico evaporándose al tocar la arena dorada de la costa Grande Côte al norte de Dakar.

 ** _"…There is a time, a time to love_**

 ** _A time to sing, a time to shine_**

 ** _A time to leave, a time to stay_**

 ** _There is a time, a time to cry_**

 ** _A time to love, a time to live_**

 ** _There is a time, a time to sing_**

 ** _A time to love…"_**

"... Hay un tiempo, un tiempo para amar

Un tiempo para cantar, un tiempo para brillar

Un momento para irse, un tiempo para quedarse

Hay un tiempo, un tiempo para llorar

Un tiempo para amar, un tiempo para vivir

Hay un tiempo, un tiempo para cantar

Un tiempo para amar... "

(Traducción)

Los rayos intensos de la mañana ya cubren por completo mi rostro y entro a la choza en la que vivo. Me acomodo frente al pequeño escritorio, he decidido escribirle y hacerle saber que estoy bien, que ando en tierras nobles del África. Sé que aproveche su viaje a Escocia para no tener que forzosamente despedirme de ella, le comparto algunas de mis experiencias en mi recorrido por África, de lo libre y natural que me siento en estos momentos. Trato de no dejarle ver mis dudas, ni mis sentimientos más allá de la ligera envidia que me genera su libertad y juventud; yo que estoy a contrarreloj ante mi inminente futuro.

Sé que la vida de muchas vueltas y no sabemos que nos depara el mañana, quiero confiar y continuar pensando que habrá tiempo y tal vez en un mundo paralelo tendremos nuestro momento. Mientras eso sucede debemos amar, debemos sufrir, debemos cantar, debemos llorar, simplemente debemos vivir.

Eso es todo lo que soy.


End file.
